Empty Places
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate and Gibbs go to the park with a devastating result - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** Not exactly sure where this idea came from. I think I just wanted them to have some fun and act like love struck young kids (: Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Kate stood patiently in the lift as she watched the doors close. She reached out and grabbed Gibbs' hand.

"Just think, a whole month to ourselves!" she beamed.

"We can do whatever we want!" Gibbs replied giving her hand a bit of a squeeze. Kate smiled faintly and rested her head on his shoulder. They exited from the lift and walked across to the car. They got in and Gibbs started the engine and drove home. Kate got out of the car and walked up the footpath to the front door.

"So good to be home" Kate sighed dumping her bag and coat on the chair near the door.

"Do you want anything?" Gibbs asked walking through the sitting area to the kitchen.

"No thanks" Kate said flopping down into the couch.

"You know what we should do" Gibbs said walking to the couch and sat down next to Kate.

"What is that?" Kate frowned.

"Go to the park" Gibbs smiled.

"What? Now, it's late!" she cried.

"Nah, there is a few good hours left of sun light. What'd ya say??" Gibbs asked as a grin appearing on his face.

"Alright then" Kate nodded getting up and grabbed her bag and coat.

"Excellent!" Gibbs said quickly following her. Gibbs shut the door behind them and took Kate's hand as they walked towards the park.

"So what are we doing in the park?" Kate asked once they arrived ten minutes later.

"Well… I think we need to sit under that tree" Gibbs pointed then picked Kate up in arms and walked towards the tree.

"Gibbs" Kate laughed.

"Here we are" Gibbs muttered placing Kate down on the ground. He quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you how I felt earlier" Kate sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned.

"It feels right. Our relationship is fun yet serious at the same time" Kate said trying to explain. "That didn't really make any sense" Kate frowned. "Come on, let's go for a walk" Kate said getting to her feet and pulled Gibbs up. "What's wrong?" she questioned seeing the fear on his face.

"It's nothing, let's play hide and seek!" Gibbs suggested.

"What? I haven't played that game since I was 13" Kate laughed.

"Why not?" Gibbs shrugged.

"Alright" Kate sighed.

"Count to 50 and close your eyes" Gibbs ordered.

**x-x-x**

"…45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50. Ready or not here I come!" Kate said opening her eyes and spun around. Kate peered around the tree she had been leaning against knowing Gibbs wouldn't have gone far. Kate quickly checked a couple of other trees and shrubs nearby. Her heart began to race when she couldn't find him. Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialled his number. Kate frowned and threw her phone to the ground as it went straight to voicemail. Taking several deep breaths, Kate picked up her phone and placed it bag in her bag.

"Gibbs!!" she called out running around the park. "Gibbs, where are you?!" she shouted. "Gibbs!!" Kate called out again as she searched everywhere. "Oh this is bad" she groaned running back to their home. "Gibbs!" Kate shouted bursting through the door. She searched the house but still no sign of him. Her face lit up as she headed to the basement, Kate swung the door open but all the joy left seeing it empty. Kate jumped hearing her phone ring. She quickly fished it from her bag and answered without checking caller ID. "Gibbs??"

"_It's Abby"_ she frowned.

"Oh" Kate muttered.

"_Why were you expecting Gibbs_?" Abby asked.

"No, it's nothing" Kate lied.

"_Kate…"_ Abby growled.

"Ok. We went to the park and Gibbs said that we should play hide and seek. And now I can't find him anywhere, I thought he might have gone home but he isn't here" Kate cried desperately.

"_Did you try ringing him?"_ Abby thought.

"Yes, it went straight to voicemail" Kate frowned.

"_Ok, I'll meet you at work in fifteen" _Abby said and was about to hang up.

"Wait… we can't go to work after hours" Kate frowned.

"_We can do what we want, it's the holidays plus Director Morrow so he won't mind we are in the office"_ Abby shrugged and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate caught a cab to the office, when Kate arrived at work she saw Tony waiting outside. She paid the driver and got out.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked walking towards him.

"Abby rang me. She said to come to work and that I had to wait for you outside" Tony shrugged.

"Let's go inside then" Kate said heading for the door. They entered the lift and rode up to the squad room level. "Good god Abby! Why not tell the whole of the office!!" Kate shouted seeing Abby standing by McGee in the middle of the bullpen.

"We care about Gibbs to!" Abby yelled back.

"What has this got to do with Gibbs?" Tony frowned stepping forward. Kate glared at Abby as Tony and McGee looked at Kate worried showing on their faces.

"Thanks a lot" she hissed.

"We know about your relationship" McGee shrugged.

"You do!?" Kate squeaked.

"Relationship?" Tony cried.

"I kinda figured it out by myself" McGee smiled faintly.

"What relationship?!" Tony frowned.

"Well maybe Tony doesn't" McGee laughed. Kate smiled faintly and looked over her shoulder at Gibbs' empty desk.

"Oh my god!" Tony cried.

"Tell us what happened" Abby said ignoring Tony's sudden outburst.

"We were in the park, Gibbs took me over to this tree. I then said we should go for a walk. His face was full of fear, not sure why. I asked if he was ok but he just said we should play hide and seek. After counting to 50 I couldn't find him. That's when I started getting worried. I looked everywhere, I tired ringing his phone but he didn't answer. I even went home but he wasn't there" Kate explained taking several deep breathes.

"You said you tried to ring him?" McGee frowned walking over to his computer.

"Yes but it went straight to voicemail" Kate replied moving to stand in front of McGee's desk.

"It won't work Tim, you need Gibbs to answer" Abby said joining Kate.

"But I've been working on this new program that allows me to trace where their location is just by having their phone turned on" McGee said.

"Do it!" Kate ordered.

"Yes sir… ahh, Ma'am" McGee stuttered. Kate smiled faintly as she waited while McGee madly typed away on his computer. McGee's face fell and avoided looking up at Kate and Abby.

"What is it Tim?' Abby frowned.

"It didn't work. It normally does maybe Gibbs' battery is flat or he was forced to turn it off" he shrugged.

"Camp fire!" Tony cried wheeling his chair over.

"I gotta go to the ladies" Kate mumbled scurrying away. Abby was too busy wheeling over a spare chair that she didn't hear Kate speak.

"So what do we know" Tony said looking from Abby to McGee.

"Gibbs and Kate went to the park then Gibbs suddenly said to play hide and seek obviously knowing h would be abducted" Abby said.

"And we can't trace his phone to know where he is" McGee added moving closer towards the circle.

"Ok, what are our other options for trying to find him?" Tony asked.

"Um… well we could go back to the park and check for any tyre marks and then match them to a model" Abby suggested.

"In fading light you won't know if it's the abductor or just a normal tyre mark" Tony frowned.

"We could use huge lights and then try and match the models from the tyre marks to any stolen car" Abby suggested.

"And how do we know that they didn't just use their own personal car?" Tony questioned.

"Do you maybe want to be a little positive here?" Abby cried.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Tony mumbled.

"Has anyone seen Kate?" Abby asked looking around noticing her absence.

"I think she went to the bathroom" McGee replied pushing himself back to his computer. Abby frowned as she neared the door. Pushing it open she stumbled back staring down at Kate.

"What the fuck Kate?" Abby shrieked at Kate sitting on the floor with scissors in one hand and blood dripping from her wrist.

"I can't do this Abby… I can't go on living without him" Kate sobbed.

"Holy shit" Abby mumbled staring at her friend's wrist then raced out of the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Abby was back within moments and knelt down beside Kate. She put a couple of cottons pads against Kate's wrist then wrapped it tight with a bandage. "What is it with everyone being so negative?! You don't know who they are or what they've done to Gibbs if they've done anything at all!!" Abby yelled. "Come on, let's go help McGee and Tony find more options for tracking Gibbs" Abby said helping Kate to her feet.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in posting. I've been busy with stuff and there has been a lack of motivation for writing, mainly cuz I haven't the foggiest where this story is going… :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't see why you blindfolded me. I know who you are" Gibbs called out.

"That is true, but you don't know where we took you" the man laughed.

"You have a point" Gibbs nodded. The man spoke in his own language and soon Gibbs' blindfold was removed.

"How is Miss Caitlin Todd going?" Ari smiled slyly.

"Lay one hand on her and I'll be after you!!" Gibbs threatened lunging forward in the chair.

"Ooh, a little touchy" Ari chuckled.

"Leave her out of this!" Gibbs hissed.

"How is your shoulder Gibbs?" Ari asked.

"Fine thanks" Gibbs replied frowning. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A free country that allows me to come to the United States without a great big label on my head saying 'terrorist'!" Ari replied.

"So why kidnap me?" Gibbs frowned.

"You came voluntarily" Ari shrugged.

"If I hadn't you would've just taken me by force" Gibbs replied with a small grin as he wriggled his phone out of his pocket and sent a message.

"That is true I suppose" Ari shrugged smiling.

"You know, NCIS is probably one their way right now. They are probably right outside waiting for the right moment to storm this place" Gibbs said looking around the room. Ari spun around staring out the window. He ordered two men to look outside.

"Gag him, I've had enough of his nonsense" Ari said walking out of the room.

**x-x-x**

"Think Kate, did you see anything before Gibbs said to play hide and seek?" Tony asked.

"No, we were just in the park surround by lots of people" Kate shrugged. "Wait…" she stopped. Kate frowned as she dug out her phone from her bag. "McGee, put this message up on the plasma" Kate ordered moving in front of it.

"Who's it from?" Abby questioned appearing by her side.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered smiling faintly.

"Yay, he isn't dead!" Abby cried.

"Abs!" Kate growled.

"Can anyone understand that?!" Tony queried moving forward. He stared at the strange words trying to figure them out 'jgpmappdd aw apg gapwapg'.

"Hang on a moment while I decode that" McGee said typing madly away on his keyboard.

"Decode what??" Kate frowned.

"It was sent as a text message but Gibbs probably doesn't have the predict text on" McGee said staring at his screen. "There…" 'Kidnapped by Ari Haswari' it read.

"Oh god" Kate mumbled stumbling back and fell to the ground.

"But what would he want with Gibbs?" Tony thought aloud.

"Top secret codes or something" McGee shrugged.

"Tim, he's the Special Agent in charge of the Major Case Response Team not a CIA Agent with the secrets of the world!" Abby frowned.

"Can you try and trace where the text message was sent from?" Tony asked quietly.

"I'll try" McGee nodded typing away on his computer.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I should've mentioned that this is set after Ari hijacks autopsy but before he kidnaps Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The message was sent ten minutes and with a low signal. But I managed to track it to each three towers giving us a 300 metre radius of where Gibbs could be" McGee explained bringing the map up onto the plasma screen.

"Can you pull up landmarks and residential properties?" Abby asked. McGee nodded and quickly typed on his keyboard.

"Ok, so we have three options. Here, here or here" Tony said tapping on the screen.

"It won't be ether or those two" Kate frowned pointing to the ones close to each other.

"Why not?" Tony frowned.

"Ari would want his privacy. Why pick a place close to another house where he could be making bombs or whatever" Kate shrugged explaining her theory.

"Good point" Tony nodded in agreement. "I'll call for back up" Tony said moving to his desk.

"Meet you down in the car" Kate shouted running to the lift.

"Don't worry Abby, we'll bring Gibbs back" McGee smiled quickly grabbing his gun and headed for the lift.

**x-x-x**

"What was that noise?" Ari asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing Boss" someone shrugged. Moments later the door burst open with Tony, Kate and McGee followed by FBI agents.

"Everyone stay where you are!!" Tony ordered. A man to Tony's left drew a gun from behind his back.

"What out Tony" Kate cried shotting first.

"Thanks" Tony smiled faintly.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered rushing over and pulled the cloth from his mouth.

"Hey" Gibbs coughed.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked moving around to the back and cut the ropes with her knife.

"Just a bit stiff and store" Gibbs muttered rubbing his wrists.

"Come on let's get you home" Kate smiled supporting him to the car.

**- The End - **


End file.
